The Past Not So Forgotten
by oddie33325
Summary: ROGANIts a story about love, but what happens when the past keeps getting in the way?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: It's been a very long time since I've done any fan fiction and I'm trying to get a feel for this again so I'm revamping my stories fixing and editing the horrible spelling and grammar and then I will be adding new chapters… To everyone who's reviewed and is still reading the story and waiting for updates I want to say thank you so much!! Your praise put smile on my face!!

**The Past not so forgotten**

**Chapter 1**

"Thank you". Rory said as she paid the cashier the money and grabbed her coffee. She then took the top off and took a long sip and chastised herself for not remembering how hot it was. "God" she mumbled a curse as some coffee landed on her hands and shirt.

"Oh, careful there, here take one of my napkins" a nice girl said as she handed Rory one of her napkins.

"Thanks, sometimes I'm so hypnotized by my addiction I forget the basics, ie, coffee --HOT!"

"Oh don't worry about it I'm exactly the same way I swear I don't function without at least two cups in me."

"You know what I think that you, me and my mother might just be kindred spirits."

Both girls laughed at the joke.

"I'm Caitlin; I just transferred here from Harvard."

"Really, you know I was actually thinking about going there before I settled here. My names Rory by the way, it's really Lorelei but nobody call me that."

"Well it's nice to meet you Rory, can I ask why did change your mind about Harvard?

"No of course not it's just my grandfather went here and it's not like it's a horrible school or anything ya know."

"Yeah"

"Can I ask why the transfer if you liked Harvard so much"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"You'll think it stupid"

"No I won't. I find it easier not too judge people before my third cup of coffee at least"

"Alright, but you have to promise not to hold it against me or think I'm just a silly old school girl which a crush"

"I promise I won't judge you or hold it against you." She said holding up the boy scouts sign for scouts honor.

"Okay, I followed a boy here"

"A boy?"

"Yeah we were together for may be a year and a half in high school and time got in the way suffice it o say something's happened and it led to him breaking up with me, don't get me wrong it was entirely my fault but I don't know we went our separate ways and after two years at Harvard with me thinking about nothing but him I decided to come here and win him back, and I'm gonna do everything in my power to make him see that, it's worth another chance."

"Wow, that's incredible I wish I had your kind of courage."

"Oh there's got to be story behind that."

"I don't know?"

"What are you talking about I just basically told you my life story within five minutes of me meeting you, I trusted you with it now you can trust me with yours."

"Okay! Okay! There's this guy."

"Isn't there always!"

"Do you wanna hear this or not?"

"Sorry sorry continue"

"He incredible he's the sweetest most obnoxious most arrogant and conceded guy you've ever met but I can't get him out of my head. And I think that he knows it too! I mean how could he not; I'm like a bumbling idiot around him."

"So what the problem he doesn't feel the same way?"

"No, honestly I think he does, I mean there's the little hints that way he always leans in closer pretending as if he didn't hear even though I practically yelled it , or how he finds little way to touch me or hold my hand."

"Oh that's sweet"

"Yeah it is"

"So I ask again what's the problem?"

"He won't make a move and I'm too scared to make a move and when I try to psyche myself up I tend to think about the past and eventually I just give up"

"What happened in the past?"

"That story is best left for another day"

"Well the only advice I can give you is to tell him because from what you've told me I think your both on the same page you just sort of need a little push."

"Yeah well, we'll see if that happens" Rory looks at her watch."God I can't believe we've sat here for half an hour I have a class to get to."

"Yeah me too, listen here's my cell phone number it's so nice to meet someone I can talk to on the first day."

"Yeah it is, I'll be sure to call you later maybe, I don't know maybe you can come to my dorm we'll watch some movies have a girls night in, you can meet my friends, ya know get acquainted with the group?"

"That sounds great Rory call me!" Caitlin and Rory then went in different directions as Rory was walking down the path she heard someone calling her.

"Ace! Wait up!"

"Hey Huntzberger. What do you need now?"

"What I need something to walk my favorite reporter to class?" He asked as he put his arm around her shoulder, she shivered at the gesture, which of course made him wrap his arm a little tighter.

"You cold Ace?"

"No no I'm good." She said smiling. She started thinking to herself "_May be Caitlin is right I should just tell him how I'm feeling. Maybe then we can be together. I'll tell him tonight, no, I'm having a movie night tonight okay so ill tell him tomorrow, _she glances at him and see's him smile at her_. Alright maybe I'll tell him next week."_

"God I'm such a chicken!" She mumbled to herself.

"What? There's a chicken" Logan replies.

"No nothing." Shaking her head. Logan lets out a gentle laugh. And lets Rory go into her classroom.

"See ya later Rory."

**Let me know what you think!**

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rory was in her room, pacing back and forth, with cell phone in her hand, trying to summon up the courage to place one of the most important phone calls she's ever had to make.

"I'm calling him, I'm going to call him. Right now!!", wait's a second, "Alright that's enough I'm calling him." She puts the phone to her ear and of course chickens out.

"God why is this so hard!" She yells.

Paris annoyed at watching Rory pace for the better part of an hour decides to help out.

"Have you done it yet?" Rory just shakes her head no.

"Do you want me to do it?"

"Right! So that you can scare him away then he'll definitely never talk to me again."

"Yeah well I still say its better than not knowing, I at least have the courage to tell him you like him."

"Yeah because it doesn't involve you at all!"

"How again is that my problem?" Paris simply states.

Rory decides not to say anything as she throws a book at Paris' head.

"Hey now I was just trying to help, but never mind, I'm gonna go find Doyle and see what he's up to, what time is this thing tonight?"

"Around 7, bring chips will you I've already got everything else."

"Okay, see ya then"

"Oh and Paris?"

"Yeah?"

"Caitlin is new she doesn't really know anybody yet so why don't we let her get to know you just a little bit at a time tonight don't wanna scare her all the way back to Harvard ok?"

"Yeah Yeah!"

Paris left the room leaving Rory to pace again.

"Alright here we go" Rory picks up the phone and is about to dial when it rings and she screams and throws the phone on the floor. Silently chastising herself she picks up the phone again and answers it.

* * *

"Hello!" Sounding a little out of breath and really nervous.

"Ace? You okay did I call at a bad time?"

"No no just cleaning?".

"Cleaning?" _Logan is confused_. "I've known you 3 months and I've never seen you clean."

"Yeah um Paris' is on a power trip, you should hear half the stuff she's got me doing."

"Oh okay, I was calling for a reason actually."

"Yeah? "

"Yeah I just wanted to call to tell you that _(Rory's thoughts got the better of her --You think I'm beautiful--You love me-- You wanna marry me)_ Ace are you still there?"

"Uh yeah, yeah I'm here."

"Well is it okay?"

"Is what okay?"

"Is it okay for Stephanie to miss your thing tonight she told me to tell you she's got plans with her parents she cant get out of."

"Oh no that's fine"

"Ok so you're having a girls night?"

"Yeah we are, there's a new girl I met buying coffee this morning, she really doesn't know anyone and I know how much that sucks so I wanted to introduce her to a few people make her feel welcome you know. So were having like a little sleepover/ party at our dorm."

"Ooh sounds like fun, You think you'll get to wear pajamas with little footsies on the bottoms?"

"Shut up!"

"And eat ice-cream and junk food and talk about how bad your boyfriends have been?"

"Logan!"

"Oh I bet I know how that conversation will go."

"What are you talking about, you don't know anything about my love life."

"I know a little"

"Oh please anything you know is so old its not even relevant anymore. Come to think of it you probably only know about Dean and that's only because of the party. "

"Yeah well who else do I need to know about."

"As if your really interested in my ex boyfriends!"

"Well, you know what, I kind of am, I mean if your gonna be my girlfriend we should definitely have this talk sooner or later--"

He stopped mid sentence, he couldn't believe what he just said. Rory couldn't say anything at all she was just shocked, all kinds of thoughts running through her head. _Did he really say what I think he said_. Before she could even speak he was already saying he had to go and that he'd call her later.

She remembers mumbling a quick "Goodbye."

But she couldn't believe it.

"Did Logan Huntzberger just say he wanted to be my boyfriend."

* * *

Edited 07/07/09

Authors note: Please review and let me know what you think all criticism wanted bad or good its all welcome...thanks!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

LOGAN

"What did I just do? What's wrong with me?". He says to himself.

_You like her you idiot! _He thought to himself, but he couldn't believe he just said it like that. _I was supposed to do it slowly, rationally, sweep her off her feet. Show her what she means to me, how special she is. Now everything's gone down the drain_. Reaching his apartment he opens the door to his dorm and ignores Finn and Colin's greetings, walks straight into his room and lays down on his bed. _What am I gonna do now_.

Finn and Colin stare at Logan's door baffled. Look at each other and then back at Logan's door.

"Yeah- let me know how that works out." Finn says pointing to Logan's door and heading towards the door to leave.

"Oooh no! You are not leaving me here with this mess!" Colin replies. "Come on" He grabs Finn by the collar of his shirt and drags him.

"Wait mate! What if he doesn't want to talk about it? Huh?! what if he needs some time to clear his head? We don't even know whats going on and we shouldn't just barge in until we are absolutely sure." Nodding his head for effect.

" I'm pretty sure I know what this is about and I know that if you think real hard you will too." Colin states.

" What? Reporter girl? You think she finally got wise and moved on?"

"I don't know lets find out." Gesturing towards Logan's door.

They started to walk towards it when they hear a mad groan and then something get thrown at the door making a huge banging noise. Colin and Finn stop in their tracks.

"Or we can go to the pub, get a few drinks in us, and let Logan come to us." Colin suggests

walking to the door.

"Right behind ya mate." Finn said grabbing his jacket and slamming the door behind them.

* * *

RORY

Rory laying on her bed smiling, thinking to herself. _So he really does want to be with me_. She cant stop smiling or stop the giggle that rises from inside her.

Just then she hears someone knock on the door and finds Caitlin on the other side. Rory reaches up real quick and hugs her hard.

"Oh so are we this close already?" Caitlin asked.

"Shut up! It's a thank you, for your advice, but i didn't really use it."

"You didn't?" Caitlin replies.

Nope I didn't really need it, seeing as he already wants to be with me."

"What! So you told him?"

"No we were talking about one of his friends and it led to me talking about my exes and I said why would you want to know about them and he blurted out that if we were gonna be together then he wanted to know about them."

"Wow, so what happened after that? You told him you loved him and wanted to be with him too and then you guys spent an hour making kissy noises on the phone to each other?" Caitling states sarcastically.

"No! You know what, my mom and you would definitely get along , your are just her kind of people."

"Yeah well, I don't really know her at all but I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should."

"But you missy never answered my question. So come on, give me all the romantic details. What did you say?"

"Nothing, I freaked out I mean I was shell shocked and then he sort of just said goodbye and said he'd call me later and then we hung up, but I mean he knows me its not like he thinks that I don't feel the same way"

Rory looks at Caitlin's face and promptly starts to panic.

"Oh my god! Do you think that because i didn't say it back he thinks that I don't want to be his girlfriend."

"I dont know Rory but honestly that's sort of how I would take it."

"NO NO NO! I need to call him and make sure he's okay. I need to tell him I feel the same way." She picks up her phone and starts to dial his number.

Then chickens out and stops.

"What if he didn't mean to say it, Caitlin what if it was just a slip of the tongue and he regrets all of it and never wants to see me again?"

"I'm sure its not like that!"

_Mortified_. "Uh! i should just kill myself, end it right here right now. Why does all this love stuff have to be so confusing?"

She then falls onto to couch as Paris walks in. Paris looks at Caitlin and then looks back at Rory.

_And she told me I had to be on my best behavior tonight. _Paris thinks to herself.

She then puts her hand out towards Caitlin. "Paris Gellar, you must be Caitlin?"

"Yeah thats me, I know we just met but I was thinking we should skip movie night and get a few drinks in us."

"I dont know. Im not really the drink party type of girl" Paris said.

"Oh come on Paris, this would be the perfect time to broaden your horizon. Besides I think that Rory could definitely use a drink."

Paris looks over at Rory groaning to herself with a couch pillow covering her head. She feels bad for her so she agrees.

"Alright i guess a few drinks wouldn't hurt."

With that they grab their jackets and head off towards the Pub.

* * *

COLIN AND FINN

Colin and Finn were already at the Pub drinking and surrounded by girls, red heads and blonds, all airheads and laughing. When they notice the door opening and a certain person walking in. It was Rory and Paris and a girl was with them.

"Well, well, well So Logans at home moping and reporter girls at the bar drinking and having a good time, maybe he wasn't upset about Rory mate?" Finn said.

"Well then why dont we get him down here then?"

"Yeah lets." Finn said and dialed Logans number.

"Hello." Logan answers sounding all groggy.

"What the hell are you doing moping around and throwing things at us when the beautiful girl you've been chasing is at the Pub drinking and having fun?"

"Rory's at the bar?" Logan asks.

"Okay the fact that you know who im talking about instantly tells me we need to have a serious talk, but yeah Rory's here with her friends where the hell are you?"

"Im getting dressed Ill be there in a little bit." Logan said getting up from his bed and getting ready.

"Allright!" Finn hung up and both he and Collin started looking back at Rory and her friends.

"I know that girl mate." Finn telling Colin.

"Of course you do thats Rory- ya know reporter girl as you like to call her."

"No not her the other one."

"Who Rory's roomate Paris."

"Ok will you just bloody shut up and look at the girl to the left of reporter girl and tell me where I know her from. Was it a one night stand or something."

Colin looks up and see's who Finns talking about. He can't believe it.

"No Finn you didnt hook up with her."

"Well then where do I know her from and more importantly why the bloody hell not shes hot!?"

"Because Logan would've killed you!"

Colin stares at the girl in shock at first Finn doesnt't understand so he takes a deeper look at her again and after a few seconds he realizes what Colin was talking about.

"Maybe we should call him?" Collin asked.

"Maybe we should just get him a bunch of drinks seeing as he's already here."

They see Logan walking up to them and he started to say his hello's. Finn got up and doesn't say anything to Logan just points to his glass of liquor.

"Im gonna go get you something stronger.."

Logan looks confused and asks Colin "What was that about?"

Colin doesn't say anything just plays dumb nods his head and shrugs his shoulders. Turns to Logan and says...

"So you need a drink." And promptly heads for the bar.

Logan baffled at why his friends left him high and dry starts to look for Rory and sees her. _Rory shes so beautiful, and smart and perfect why does it scare me so much to be with her_. Just then someone says hi to him and it's a girl from his English class. Trying to be polite he starts to talk to her. Not realizing that Rory see's him talking with the blond and comes to the wrong conclusion and instantly gets sad and asks the others if they wanna leave.

"Why? What's wrong?" Asks Caitlin.

"He's here, with someone else, he obviously doesn't feel anything."

"Oh sweety Im sorry lets go" Caitlin leans over and tells Paris their leaving and Paris quickly gets up and yells.

"Its about damn time!"

Rory and Caitlin laugh at her and follow her out Rory quickly glances back once more to look at Logan and leaves with a couple of tears down her face. _Why does everything have to be so hard?_

Logan finishes talking to the girl and after declining her offer to have a few more drinks looks for Rory again. He notices she's gone. _She must have gotten the wrong idea_. Cursing to himself.

"How could I be so stupid?"

"What do you mean?" Colin asked worried that he saw her.

"Rory left."

"Rory?"

"Yeah Rory Colin who else would I have been talking about? We both know that you know I like her alright I cant stop thinking about her but everytime I work up the courage to make a move I do something stupid and mess it up. She's driving me crazy shes turning me into something that im not she's turning me into her, her----"

Colins cuts him off "her boyfriend".

Logan just nods his head.

"If you like her Logan get over whatever hang ups you have and be with her because I gotta tell ya you've been driving me finn and stephanie crazy for months now."

Logan just looks at his friend and says thanks and runs out of the bar. He wants to reach Rory's dorm as fast as he can, but when he gets there he stops not wanting to disturb Paris. Cause he knows how she gets this time at night when someone knocks on the door. H finally decides to text message Rory.

_**Meet me at your tree. **_

_**xoxo**_

And waits for her reply. 20 minutes pass and still no word he starts to walk away disappointed when his phone vibrates letting him know he's got a new msg. He clicks on it trying not to get his hopes up to high and reads the msg.

_**Sure**_

Logan smiles to himself and starts to run he's got t to pick something up before meeting Rory.

* * *

EDITED 7/7/09

Authors note: Please review and let me know what you think all criticism wanted bad or good its all welcome...thanks!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rory was pacing back and forth in front of Paris and Caitlin.

"I cant go!" Shouted Rory.

"What do you mean you can't go! Are you insane you told me you loved the guy you gotta go!" Caitlin replied trying to convince Rory.

"I say stay, love gives you nothing but heartache look at me and Doyle we've been going out, how long now 4 weeks and he still can't bring himself to call me his girlfriend. Men suck. They don't deserve love. it's a scientific fact."

"Okay, maybe we don't know each other very well seeing as we've only met tonight but shut up! Rory you cannot listen to her, ok, if there is one thing I've learned from my own heartbreaking situation its that you always have to give love a chance. You cant be afraid to try it. I mean, even if in the end it hurts you so much to where you cant breathe and you wanna kill yourself, eventually you'll look back and realize that it was totally worth it. Because it makes you a stronger person."

Rory found herself listening to Caitlin's words and smiled to herself. _Caitlin is right. I have to try, if not im always gonna wonder what if. The truth is Dean ending our relationship nearly killed me but I got over it unscathed. It hurt for weeks, but I got over it, with help from Logan. He was so sweet and understanding._

Rory made up her mind. "You're right I can do this! I have to do this! I owe myself that much."

She started for her jacket and was about to open the door when she realized...

"I cant go!"

"Oh my god! What now!?!" Shouted Paris. "You're going, you're staying, youre going you're staying make up your mind."

" I wanna go but I promised you and Caitlin a girls night. I don't wanna go back on my word."

"What are you talking about? Dont worry about me. I'll be fine Im sure Paris will entertain me till you get back we'll watch a movie or talk about our love lives-- (She looked at Paris and saw how Paris was giving her a nasty glare.)-- or not. Just go we'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I don't wanna leave you stranded or anything?"

"I'm sure, Look Rory I know im new to this inner circle of yours but I feel really close to you , I think me and you are gonna be the best of friends." Caitlin said.

"Yeah I know, I feel it too, alright im gonna go wish me luck." Rory smiled and gave Caitlin a hug.

"Good luck Rory, now go and get your man."

With that Rory walked out her dorm and headed for the infamous tree, she couldn't wait to see Logan. Seeing him flirt with that other girl hurt but its not like they were dating. She needs to talk to him once and for all, make him see that he's the only one she wants and in return make him see that she's enough for him.

* * *

LOGAN

Logan was waiting under the tree with a red rose and a cup of coffee. Going over what he wanted to say to Rory in his head.

"Where is she?" Mumbling to himself. Rory was already 5 minutes late and he was worried she had changed her mind. Then he saw her across the court yard walking towards him. Like an angel from a dream. _She's beautiful! Alright Huntzberger this is it_. He just couldn't help but smile at her she was his world.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" she replied.

Then they just stared into each other's eyes they couldn't help it. Rory giggled and finally broke the trance.

"So you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you, a lot has happened lately and i just ---" He started to trip over his words.

Rory started to think, _Logan Huntzberger stuttering this is definitely big, _she couldn't help but laugh a little. Which helped Logan calm his nerves.

He smiled. "What so funny Ace?" He let out a breath that he was holding, and reached out and grabbed both her hands in his, he needed to feel her touch.

"Your acting so weird I've just never seen you at a loss for words, its kind of flattering."

"Yeah well its what you do to me, for some reason when your around I cant think straight let alone talk."

"Logan--" Rory stated almost sighing.

"No Rory let me get this out. I know that I have a certain reputation that, Im not gonna lie is kind of true and that I'm more the non commitment kind of guy but with you its like there's a whole new set of rules that apply. I want to spend every minute of everyday with you and no one else but you and it scares me, but I know that if you give me a shot I'll do everything in my power to make it work. Ace I just wanna be with you."

Rory bent her knees so that she could see Logans eyes which were now staring directly at her feet. She smiled at him and put a finger under his chin to get him to look up. "I want to be with you too Logan, only you."

Logan then smiled, and looked into her eyes. Rory noticed that they were moving towards each other, their faces were only inches apart and she was fully aware of everything about him. She tilted her head so he could kiss her properly and when their lips met, they could both feel that little tingle that shot throughout their bodies. It was the most wonderful thing she had ever experienced .His hands moved down around her waist just as she moved them up around his neck to bring him closer to her. When Rory pulled away from him and looked at the untouched coffee he could see the confusion in her eyes. It had felt so right when they were kissing.

"What wrong?" he sounded scared and out of breath. _Maybe she changed her mind._

"Nothing, I was just wondering when you were planning on giving me that." She said pointing to the coffee sitting on the ground next to the tree.

"Jeez Ace! Give a guy a heart attack why don't ya. My kiss couldn't have been that bad." Rory blushed.

"It was perfect. But you know very well where my true love lies."

"Yea, yea alright here you go (he said picking up the coffee and the rose and giving it to her.) Promise me you'll never change huh."

"Oh I promise coffee above all no problem." Rory stated as she took a big gulp.

He laughed at what she said and pulled her in for another kiss both utterly and completely happy.

* * *

Later that night...

Rory and Logan had said goodnight, it took a few hours but no one wanted to be the one to finally let go. Logan of course tried to convince her to go back to his dorm with him but Rory decided she was gonna go back to Caitlin and be a good friend. Logan understood and said he'd meet her tomorrow before class at the coffee stand in front of their building. They shared one last kiss and headed off to their dorms.

As Logan walked into his dorm Finn and Colin were sitting on the couch waiting for him with nervous looks on their faces.

They heard Logan walk into the hallway whistling.

"Is he whistling?" Colin asked.

"No mate Logan doesn't whistle." They kept listening and when Logan came in smiling and in fact whistling they just watched in shock.

Logan looked at both of them." What?" They didn't answer him so he just went straight to his room to dream about the girl he was falling in love with.

"So i guess we'll tell him tomorrow then." Finn asked

.

"Yeah tomorrow will be better." Colin replied. Having both chickened out they went back to playing their video games.

* * *

Edited 7/8/09

Authors note: Please review and let me know what you think... all criticism wanted.... bad or good its all welcome...thanks!!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Rory walked into her dorm happily, closed the door and yelled the happiest scream she could. Paris and Caitlin came running out of Paris' room.

"He wants to be with me!"

Caitlin, Rory and Paris all hugged and jumped. Paris all of a sudden breaks free.

"Look at me, I've been reduced to a petty school girl."

"Oh Paris!" Rory said. "Can't you just be happy for me?"

"Yeah of course I can, in fact I'm going to celebrate your new relationship by having sex with the man that won't call me his girlfriend."

"Paris ew! What did I say about using the words Doyle and sex in the same sentence."

"What's the big deal you just said it too" Paris replied.

"Yeah but only to prove a point!" Rory tossed back.

"Alright, well you two have fun painting your toenails and talking about your guys."

Paris left. Caitlin dragged Rory to the couch.

"Ok tell me everything."

"Well, I walked up and he had a rose and coffee waiting for me."

"Great way to start."

_"_I know then he told me he wanted to be with me, he used better more romantic words but that's the jist of it and (she paused for effect) we kissed. It was perfect and romantic. We're meeting again tomorrow."

"Oh god he sounds perfect Rory, you know all this time and you never even told me what his name is? Its gotta be something exotic he's so romantic, something like I don't know Ricardo? or Felipe?"

"No he's not Hispanic or exotic." Rory gets up from the couch and heads towards her room to change into her pj's. And from inside her room talks louder so Caitlin could hear her. "Its Logan!"

Caitlin was surprised with her answer she didn't know what to think. _"Logan" No it couldn't be, I mean what were the chances_.

"Hey Rory his last name wouldn't happen to be Huntzberger would it?"

"Yeah actually it is!, How did you know that?"

"Oh Paris must've mentioned something. Ya know I don't think she likes him very much."

"Yeah well she's going to have to get used to him because I'm not letting go of him that easily."

Rory smiles at Caitlin and sits down next to her on the couch.

"Listen Rory, do you think we could this another night, I suddenly don't feel so good?"

"Yeah yeah no problem. I'll call you later I hope you feel better."

_"_Thanks." Then Caitlin left. She went out the door and leaned against the wall. _Why is it that when I finally get a friend, a nice one, she actually turns out to be the girlfriend of the guy I'm trying to win over again. What are the chances?_

"Oh well, all fair in love and war right?" Caitlin stated as she walked back towards her room.

* * *

Logan

He was laying in his bed, thinking about the night that just passed, he couldn't stop thinking about her. How she would laugh at his jokes or how when he reached for her hand she always managed to interlace their fingers together. He couldn't even go10 minutes without wanting to talk to her. He grabbed his cell phone and in the back of his head he knew she was having a girls night and he didn't really want to interrupt her with her friends but he needed to talk to her.

"Hello!" Rory said.

"Hey, I know I'm interrupting but I just wanted to hear your voice, I missed you Ace."

Rory smiled. "Well, it's a good thing you called I missed you too!" Logan smiled too.

"You did?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about it your not interrupting in fact my new friend had to leave, so now I'm here all by my lonesome. Whatever will I do." Rory stated in a southern accent.

"Well that just sounds horrible, we should definitely do something about that."

"Don't even think about it Huntzberger, I have homework to do."

"Oh, wow you're such a tease. Funny how before you had people over with no thought of working at all but the second I suggest coming over you're busy all of a sudden? Are you already tired of me." He asked in a playful tone.

"Well I was putting it off for good reason, my friend Cate is new and she doesn't really have any friends and plus she's nursing a broken heart."

"Really?"

"Well in a way, see she transferred here from Harvard to get the love of her life to come back with her. She says she misses him and you know now we her. So I'm trying to help her out."

"We owe her?" Logan asked. "What did I do?"

"Logan if it wasn't for her I don't think I ever would've gotten past the fear to admit my feelings for you."

"Well then I guess were going to have to get her a great gift. I'm thinking diamonds."

"Yeah, I think that's a little over the top, anyways I think you should meet her."

"Alright, well Ill let you get back to your work." He said sarcastically.

"Thank you sir." Rory replied.

"See ya tomorrow?"

"Definitely, bye Ace."

They hung up. Logan put his cell phone on the dresser and went to sleep dreaming about the woman who captured his heart.

* * *

Edited 7/8/09

Authors note: Please review and let me know what you think... all criticism wanted.... bad or good its all welcome...thanks!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7**

Its the next morning. Logans just woke up and he's in the kitchen serving himself orange juice. When we see Colin and Finn walk out of Finn's room arguing.

"I can't believe you woke me up this bloody early for this!" Finn said.

"Yes, well we have to tell him!" Colin replied.

" No Colin, you have to tell him!" Finn says.

"I can't tell him he'll hate me! You tell him!"

"I dont want him to hate me!"

"But he kind of already does,so it wouldn't matter anyways.(Finn gives him an I-CANT-BELIEVE-YOU-SAID-THAT-LOOK) Oh!as if you'd didn't know he likes me more than you."

"That is not true Logan does not like you more than me and he so doesn't hate me!" Finn said starting to yell.

"Well one of us has to tell him.." Colin says.

Neither of them noticed, Logan was standing there until they heard him speak up.

"Tell me what?"

Colin and Finn, froze they just couldn't move. Finn walked up and punched Colin on the shoulder to get him to talk.

"Tell him."

"You tell him"

"Will somebody just tell me what the hell is going on!"

"oh fine!" Colin spoke up. "Remember Logan, Im just the messenger"

"What is it?" Logan asked getting nervous.

"Well maybe you should sit down!"

"Just tell me!"

"We saw someone yesterday when we were at the pub."

"When I was there?"

"Yeah she was there when you were, I just cant believe you didnt see her, I mean you should really have your eyes checked mate." Finn threw in.

"Finn shut up!" Shouted Colin knowing that insulting Logan wasn't gonna make things any easier.

"yes she was there" answering Logan's question.

"Are you talking about Rory because if you are we already settled that. We're together. We're going out tonight."

"Are you? Thats amazing mate well why dont you just tell us about that." Finn said not wanting to deal with the issue at hand but Colin wanted to get it over with already.

"No, (he said and he slapped Finn in the back of the head) No it wasn't Rory I was talking about."

"Well then who was it?"

"Uh! It was---"

"Colin just say it" Finn said.

"Well if its so easy why dont you just say it?" Colin said getting angry at Finn.

"Alright I will." Finn walked up to Logan put both hands on his shoulders and said."Mate, It was Caitlin."

Logan was shocked he didnt expect it to be her, anyone but her. She supposed to be at

Harvard far away from him, what was she doing here? What did she want?

"Rose?" was all Logan could say.

"Yeah Caitlin Rose" Colin answered him.

"My Rose?"

"Yeah mate, your Rose"

Logan couldn't move let alone breathe, so he shook Finns arms of his shoulders and walked slowly to his room and locked the door not saying another word. He laid down on his bed and started thinking. _Im supposed to be over her, aren't I? She hurt me so bad and I got over her, didnt I? I met Rory a beautiful smart sexy woman and shes all I ever wanted right? I am over Caitlin arent_ _I?_

As he was thinking all that his cell phone started to ring and as he looked at the caller id the word ACE flashed across the screen.

He couldn't answer the phone atleast not until he answered all the questions in his head. So he turned it off put it on the dresser. And rolled over onto his back, thinking about what he was gonna do and how he would handle it.

IM SORRY I KNOW I'LL MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER I PROMISE I JUST WANTED TO GIVE IT A LOGANS STORY ON HIS OWN YA KNOW. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

The next morning...

Logan is at the coffee cart ordering his cup of coffee and is sort of in a daze, so he doesn't realize Rory behind him. He's gonna go for his wallet when she stops him.

"I got it this time." Rory said.

"No Ace, really let me get yours." He gives her a forced smile.

"No, Logan you always buy mine its time to return the favor." Rory insisted.

"Okay thanks."

He waits a minute while she grabs her own coffee and when she turns around they start to walk together in the same direction. She notices that Logan isn't really himself and isn't even talking.

"Logan?"

He doesn't respond.

"Logan? HELLO---? Earth to Logan." She said waving her free hand in front of his face.

He sees the hand and stops.

"Oh sorry, Ace did you say something?"

"What is going on with you you're acting all weird?"

"Nothing, really Im sorry I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

"Oh, well okay. " She said. She decided it was best to drop the subject. "So, what happened yesterday, I tried calling you, you didn't pick up?"

"Oh, I don't know, a lots happened since we last saw eachother and I just needed some time to sort through it all." He stops dead in his tracks as he remembers. "We were supposed to go out yesterday. Rory Im so sorry."

"Its okay Logan you've obviously got a lot going."

"No Rory there is no excuse two days in and im already a horrible boyfriend."

"Oh you're not that bad, you just need a few pointers every now and then." She smiles at him.

He smiles back at her, grateful that she's so understanding. "Pointers huh?" Rory nods her head. "And who will be giving me these pointers you speak of."

"Me of course, who else." Rory smiles up at him and kisses him on the cheek.

"Well then, Ace what other pointers do you have for me?"

"Well, lesson #1 The proper way to greet your new girlfriend when you see her."

"Did I not greet you properly.?" He said sarcastically

"Logan as much fun as bantering over who gets to pay for the coffee is, it doesnt really---"

Logan cuts Rory off and stops her from walking forward, cups her face and kisses her passionately.

Rory breaks it apart. And pushes him back slightly.

"Now thats what I call a hello" Rory states blushing and then notices everyone gawking at them and smiling. So she starts to feel a little self concious. "People are staring."

"Let em'. Im giving my girlfriend a proper hello."

"Yeah okay."

They kiss again.

"All right how back to having are first date Id like to make it up to you."

"Yeah you should definitely do that. That was lesson #2 by the way. You just jumped to the head of the class."

"Yeah well ive always been an overachiever. Be ready at 7:00, Ill pick you up at your dorm."

They then went off to their classes. Rory couldn't stop smiling but she couldn't put the feeling that something horrible was about to happen.

* * *

Later that afternoon....

Logan knew she was here, but he couldn't see her, he wasn't ready. All feelings that came associated with her left when he was with Rory. He loved Rory. She was his Ace. As if his prayers were answered he spotted Rory eating lunch and he couldn't wait another minute to be with her so he headed straight there and when she saw him and smiled he couldn't help but smile. It was then he saw her. She was sitting with Rory, talking to Rory, laughing with Rory. What was she doing here with Rory?

"Hey Logan!" Rory said getting up to greet him. Logan couldn't talk. Caitlin looked up at him when she heard Rory say hello.

_I knew Id see him at eventually, I just never thought that it would be like this? God, he looks good!_ Caitlin thought to herself.

Rory saw that Caitlin and Logan were staring at each other, and it started to make her nervous. _Did they know each other?_

"Alright, what's going on do you two know each other?" Rory asked.

Logan looked at Rory and started to panic inside, _I can't tell her, she'll end it with me, wouldn't she? I wanna be with Rory, I don't want this to end._

Caitlin sensed that Logan was uncomfortable, and figured if she wanted Logan back she would have to play it smart. _I'll give him what he wants, for now._ She thought.

"No Rory of course not, he just sort of reminds me of someone I knew back home that's all." Turning to Logan. "Hi im Caitlin Rory's friend you must be Logan. Rory hasn't been able to stop talking about you." She said holding out her hand.

Logan knew what she was doing and decided it might be best to play along for now.

So he shook her hand and said "Yeah that's me, so Ace has been talking about me, huh?" Giving her a playful poke in the stomach "All good things I hope."

"Of course." Caitlin said. "Well I guess Ill leave you two lovebirds alone. Logan it was nice meeting you, hope to see you around. And Rory I'll see tomorrow for lunch will go over those notes?"

"Yeah Catey, see ya later."

Caitlin left and Rory turned to Logan

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Logan said hugging her close and giving her a kiss. "I m fine"

_

* * *

__So what do you think? Let me know?_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rory and Logan finished having their lunch, then kissed goodbye and said they'd see each other for dinner tonight. Their first date. But Logan knew he had to confront Caitlin first. Knowing Caitlin was back threw him for a loop, he didn't know what to feel. He started to drive himself crazy, wondering if he ever really got over her. It even started to give him doubts about Rory, but when he saw Rory this morning he knew he wanted to be with her, and finally seeing Caitlin this afternoon had confirmed he didn't want to be with Caitlin, he wanted to be with Rory and there was no way Caitlin was gonna ruin that for him. He had to find her, to let her know, it was over between them.

_Im not giving her the chance to come between me and Rory._

* * *

Rory went into her dorm room exhausted by all her classes that day. She really wanted to try and get a nap in before getting ready for her and Logan's date tonight. But the phone ringing made sure that wasn't gonna happen.

"Hello." Rory said as she picked up the phone. Not happy about the chipper voice coming from the other end.

"Hello, darling daughter of mine! You sound peachy today" Lorelei replied.

"Yeah thanks I was trying to get a nap in before my date tonight."

"Oh you have a date tonight."

"You know very well that I'm going out with Logan tonight that is exactly why you're calling, to drive me insane about it."

"That's not true." pretending to be hurt.

"Its not?"

"Of course not I'm calling because I wanted to tell you that, that_---(stutters while trying to think of something)---_im starving that's why I'm calling. So what do you think about that huh!" Proving her point.

"Okay so I guess Ill play along. Why don't you order a pizza?"

"No its snowing outside they won't deliver."

"Then go to Al's"

"Ew! its curry night!"

"China charlie's sounds good."

"I hate Chinese"

"Since when?"

"Since tonight."

"Your acting like a four year old."

"I don't care. I'm bored."

"This is stupid just go to Luke's"

"Alright I guess, Ill go see my boy toy if you insist."

"Okay well I still have an hour before I have to get ready , im going back to sleep."

"Have fun tonight! "

"Okay"

"But not too much fun!"

"Goodbye mother!" Rory hangs up and goes back to sleep.

* * *

Logan was on his way back to his dorm, after two hours of looking for Caitlin he gave up. He had a date with Rory tonight and he didn't want to miss it and be late. He opened the door to his dorm room and couldn't believe she was there sitting on his couch as if nothing ever happened between them.

"How did you get inside here?" Logan asked.

"Well, well lover man, I guess we're pass the stage of pleasantries."

Logan just gave her a nasty look.

"Your roommate let me in Logan. I figured we should talk."

"I was looking for you all afternoon."

"I was right here."

"Yeah I see that now, Caitlin what are you doing here?" Logan asked as he sat down in the chair across from her. Caitlin saw when he sat down and got up, she then proceeded to sit down in top of the coffee table right across from Logan and grabbed his hands.

"I missed you."

"Right, and it took you 3 years to realize that. Dont play games with me, whats going on?"

"Okay, you want the truth?"

"Yeah I do."

"I saw you with her."

"With who?"

"Rory at the Cheshire Cat ball Mitzi Ferguson was holding two weeks ago."

Logan looked at her confused.

"I didn't see you there."

"Yeah well I did a good job of hiding myself."

"Either way who cares? Yeah I was with Rory, I seem to recall us breaking up 3 years ago. So what does it really matter."

"It never bothered me before, you with other women I mean I dated other guys after you,plenty of other guys."

"Yeah, is that why you're here. To set me straight about the many other guys you've dated."

"No Logan I'm here because I didn't like what I saw at that ball."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the way you looked at her, the way you danced with her and the way you touched. It reminded me of what we used to be. It made me realize how much I miss you I was stupid before, for breaking up with you. For leaving you. I want you back."

Logan stood up and out of Caitlin's reach. He was furious.

"So you're here because of what? Because you were jealous of Rory. (Caitlin nodded) Yeah, well you should be, cause she's got something you'll never have."

"And whats that?"

"Me!"

"What like I couldn't get you now."

"No, you couldn't."

"Because of Rory" Caitlin laughed to herself.

"Yeah because of Rory, you're right. What you saw at that ball was different. That was the night I realized I was in love with her. And there's nothing you can do to change that."

"Oh, but you see I already have."

"What are you talking about?"

"Who do you think got Rory to go out with you?"

"Oh so then I guess I do owe you something. A thank you for making Rory realize that I would be an excellent boyfriend. Let me ask you something how exactly does getting Rory to go out with me help you?"

"Oh that's simple."

"Explain it then."

"You can't do commitment, its no in you anymore, at least not these days."

"Yes I can, with Rory I can."

"Right, so even with me here, (she stands up and and walks towards Logan basically pushing him towards the wall and putting him trapped between her and the wall, and says this as shes lightly running her fingers up and down his chest.) tempting and teasing you, you still think that you'll be able to stay committed to her?"

She then grabs the back of his neck soft and kisses him, he doesn't kiss her back. But he doesn't push her away either.

"See that, Its only a matter of time before you succumb and poor little Rory will so heartbroken. But at least she'll be out of the picture. Which wont really matter because in reality you only wanna be with me. You just need to realize it that's all." She gives him one last peck on the lips. "I'll see ya around Logan."

Caitlin lets herself out of the dorm. Leaving Logan shocked as he slides down the wall onto the floor leaning on his knees. Only when the door closes does he whisper "I dont want to be with you. I love Rory" unconvincingly.

* * *

Let me know what you think? All review appreciated!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

Rory and Logan are coming out of a crowded movie theatre. Logan is walking next to Rory and she's talking a mile a minute but he's not really paying attention to her, he's just sort of agreeing and thinking about everythings that's happened. Rory of course notices.

"So the movie was good."Rory states.

"Yeah. Good."

"Yeah." Rory sighs. "Especially the ending where the alien burst thru the screen and bit off Brad Pitt's head and flung it into the audience. Can you believe how slimy it was when we touched it."

"Yeah, slimy."

Rory got mad rolled her eyes and started to walk faster, trying to get away from him. He noticed she wasn't next to him anymore and started to catch up to her.

"Ace, what is it? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong Logan! I can't believe you, ya know if I wanted to be ignored I'd be having dinner with my father's parents."

"Ace, Im sorry really, I am." She didn't stop she just kept on walking.

"If you changed your mind about going out with me you should of just called and said something instead of coming out with me and making me look like an idiot because your only pretending to wanna be with me. You didn't have to lie."

"Ace Im not lying." He grabbed her by the elbow and swung her back towards him, so he could look her in the eye. "I do wanna be with you Rory, only you. I just got a lot in my head right now and Im not sure how to handle it. That's all."

"Well, you could always talk to me, ya know, your girlfriend. I am here for you, you know that right?"

"Yeah I know that."

"So whats going on?"

Logan looked into her eyes and saw how she really was there for him. He knew that if he just told her she could instantly make him feel better. But then it occurred to him, how do you tell your girlfriend you might still have feelings for your ex and she's planning on seducing you and getting you back. _Rory will break up with me for sure_._ But she deserves to know the truth sooner rather than later._

"Rory, I need to tell you whats going on."

"Wow, sounds serious"

"It is."

"Okay here lets grab some coffee at the cafe and we'll talk."

"Yeah, let's"

Rory and Logan walk into the cafe and grab their coffees they sit down at a table and take small sips of their drinks. Logans back is to the door, he is about to tell Rory whats going on when he sees a big smile come across her face and notices she's looking at something. He turns around and see's Caitlin walking in with someone.

"Oh my god what are you two doing here together?" Rory asked the new couple.

"Oh we just came from a movie and decided to grab some coffee." Marty said.

"Marty why dont you grab the coffee and I'll fill Rory and Logan in." Caitlin said.

"Yeah sure."

Logan could't believe it, could this possibly get any worse. The only good thing about this situation was the fact that Caitlin and Marty were on a date. Logan thought _hey maybe they fall in love and then there wont be a problem anymore._

"You wanna join us?" Rory asked Caitlin.

Logan was about to say he didn't really want them to, but figured it would sound rude so he bit his tongue.

"Yeah sure thanks." Caitlin replied.

And she sat down next to Logan across from Rory in the booth. Rory found it a little weird she didn't sit next to her but Caitlin was her friend so she didnt think anything past that.

"I didn't know you knew Marty." Rory asked.

"Oh yeah I dropped by your dorm to drop by the notes you let me borrow the other day but you werent there. Marty saw me and he told me that you usually went to the library around that time."

"Ah!! so thats how you found me that other time."

"Yeah sorry to dissapoint. I have absolutely no super powers."

"Anyways, we hit it off and he asked me out. You never told me you had such cute friends I mean first Logan then Marty who else do you have hidden away."

Rory and Caitlin laugh. Logans forces a smile. Marty then came up with his coffee and sat down next to Rory.

Logan wanted to try and keep the conversation as much off him as he could so before anyone could talk he started up a conversation.

"So what movie did you see?"

"Mr and Mrs Smith." Marty replied.

"Oh we saw that too. I didnt see you." Rory said.

"Oh we were in the back." Marty replied.

"It was a really good movie."

"Yeah it was." Caitlin replied "And super sexy too." Caitlin said as she put her hand on Logans thigh causing to jump up a little with surprise nobody noticed except Caitlin and all he could do was take her hand off and shoo it away. But she kept putting it back on. After a couple of minutes of small talk and Caitlin, he'd had enough.

"Allright! Well It was nice seeing you, Marty and Caitlin." Turning to Rory. "Ace what do you say we leave the two lovebirds to finish their date."

"Yeah of course, we've taking a lot of your time."

Rory and Logan said goodbye to them and started walking towards the dorm. Rory had no idea why he was acting so weird, but figured it probably had something to do with his family so she didn't push him on it. Before they knew it they were in front of Rory's door.

Logan turned to Rory.

"Rory, I'm sorry tonight was not how I wanted it to be at all." Rory stopped him and leaned up into him and kissed him softly of the mouth. The kiss was sweet and slow and Logan fell against the door and savored it. After some time they stopped, breathless and needing air, Rory put her forehead against his.

"I know it wasn't perfect, but I loved it, every second of it. Except for the part where we kind of fought. But Logan I like being with you. It doesn't matter what were doing."

"Thanks Ace, me too. But you still have to give me another chance, make it up to you. And take you on a proper date? One where I'm not preoccupied with other things on my mind."

Logan reached for her and they kissed again. Rory pulled away to answer him.

"Okay. Well you talked me into it." Logan laughed "I can't go out tomorrow because of dinner with my grandparents. But im all yours on Saturday. "

"All mine huh?" it was Rory's turn to laugh. "Thats a nice thought."

"Yeah yeah huntzberger."

"Allright saturday Ill pick you up at 7 okay"

"Okay" Logan got up from the wall gave Rory another kiss and watched her go inside.

As he was walking back to his dorm he knew what he had to do. He had to remind Caitlin that it was over. Rory didn't deserve this he wants her in his life and to do that he'd have to make Caitlin understand that he didnt want her. Thats exactly what he was gonna first thing tommorrow morning. Tonight he was gonna go home and take a long cold shower _cause god Rory could kiss._


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

Caitlin walks out of her class and is trying to put a book into her book bag when she feels someone grab her arm and pull her into an empty classroom.

"Hey!" Caitlin shouts.

She looks up to see Logan looking at her.

"O its you, ya know If you wanted me alone all you had to do was ask." Caitlin said and moved closer to Logan and put her arms around his neck. Logan quickly took them off.

"I wanted to talk." Logan told her.

"Right?" Caitlin said sarcastically , moving closer to Logan again.

Logan backs away. "I'm serious Caitlin. You need to stop doing this."

"Doing what?"

"You know what. Alright I'm with Rory I love her you can't just come in and wreck that for me."

"Wreck what? Logan you've known her maybe two months, we've known each other since we were two. We meant for each other, I know it, our parents know it and so do you."

"I dont know anything Caitlin I thought I did but all that flew out the window when I caught you in bed with Tristan."

"Why do you always have to bring that up. I'm so over it."

"Well thats real nice for you right. I cant just let it go that quickly alright! He was my best friend Caitlin."

"Ya know what! For someone who keeps saying their all over past history, you sure are harboring a lot of resentment."

"Enough allright I didn't come down here to argue with you, I came to tell you that were done. Nothings gonna happen between us so move on. Oh and while your at it stop pretending to be Rory's friend she deserved better than that."

"Whatever." Caitlin said angry.

"No, no whatever Caitlin I'm serious stay away from Rory." Logan told her as he walked away he was mad. He walked out of the classroom and caught up with Finn who was waiting for him.

"I take it, its all taken care of."

"Yes Finn I hope so."

"Good, now lets go get drunk."

Logan just laughed cause that's Finn for ya.

Rory was walking towards her dorm when she heard somebody crying when she looked to her left she saw Caitlin against the wall.

"Oh my god! Caitlin whats wrong?"

"He said he didn't want to be with me."

"Who Marty?"

"No Rory not Marty"

"Who, your mystery guy? I thought you gave up on that when he told you, he had a girlfriend."

"I tried to Rory I did but I couldn't get him out of my head. Now he hates me and I don't know what to do."

"Im sure he doesn't hate you I mean if he treated you so meanly it must mean that he probably still has some pent up issues."

"So you think he still likes me?"

"Yeah I would say so. But we both know my experiences with guys. I mean if I hadn't the courage to put my feelings for Logan out there then I would probably be just like you. Listen Caitlin you gave me the courage to fess up about how I felt and now I wanna do the same for you. Go to him take him out to dinner tell him how you really feel, then if by the end of the night he still doesn't feel the same way as you do, you're gonna have to just let him go."

"Youre right! Rory you've been such a good friend. " Caitlin started to feel bad about lying to Rory and decided that it was finally time for Rory to know. "Rory I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Well, I don't wanna lose your friendship but if I'm gonna follow your advice then you definitely have to know."

"Okay?" Rory didn't know what she was gonna say but she knew it was serious and she started to get nervous. "Caitlin what is it?"

"Well its just that---"

Caitlin was cut off by Logan. Who saw that Rory and Caitlin were talking and decided it probably wasn't a good idea so he rushed over just in time to stop Caitlin.

"Hey Rory" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately and turned her away from Caitlin so he could look at her and glare. He knew that Caitlin was gonna tell Rory and thank god he got there in time to stop it. He needed to be the one to tell her cause if he didn't he knew that there was no way Rory would ever forgive him.

Needing air Rory pulled away from Logan. "Whoa, not that Im complaining but what was that for."

"I missed you Ace." he brushed a stray hair from her face and caressed her cheek.

"We saw eachother this morning Logan."

"I know a whole six hours without each other. I don't know how I survived." Logan replied.

"Come on lets go to your dorm." Grabbing Rory's hand and leading her away.

"No wait Logan I cant just leave Caitlin here, she 's crying plus she was in the middle of telling me something before you so rudelyt interrupted."

Logan looked over at Caitlin and glared at her giving her the look of if you tell her ill kill you.

Caitlin didn't want to get Logan anymore angry at her. That would defeat the purpose. So she just gave him what he wanted.

"No Rory its allright go ahead we'll talk later."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm feeling better now anyways, your advice really helped."

"All right come by my dorm tomorrow we'll eat ice cream and wallow together."

"But you dont have a reason for it"

"Ill think of something."

"All right Ill see ya tomorrow."

Rory was leaving with Logan holding hands when Logan told her go ahead Ill catch up and Rory continued to walk he went back to Caitlin and helped her up off the ground. He didn't want to be with her, but he still didn't like being the guy who made her cry.

"Thanks"

"Yeah Caitlin, i don't wanna hate you , but you keep making it hard for me to even look at you. I cant believe you were gonna tell her."

"Logan she deserves to know. Even if nothing happens between us again she has a right to know. Either you tell her today or I'll tell tomorrow night."

With that she walked away leaving Logan to his thoughts. _I have to tell her, I might as well do it now_. And with that he walked to Rory's dorm.

* * *

All review good or bad are welcome and appreciated!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

Logan walked into Rory's dorm not bothering knocking, it was a custom he and she had grown accustomed to. Rory was in the kitchen washing some used plates left over from breakfast. When she saw, Logan walk in she immediately knew something was bothering him. He went straight for the couch and sat down, she didn't know what was wrong with him or Caitlin but she did know that she was just starting to get angry. Two people she liked most in the world were holding something back from her. What secret could Logan and Caitlin both want to tell her that could hurt her so much, none of it made any sense.

Then it finally came to her, a secret involving Caitlin and Logan and her. No, it couldn't be. He would never cheat on her. Would he? Did he sleep with Caitlin? She had to know.

"Logan." He was lost in thought trying to figure out the best way to tell her. She grabbed his hands and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Logan what's wrong?" Rory asked.

He knew he had to tell her. It was just so hard. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Rory." Logan said softly as he got up and kept a hold of her hands, and sat across from her on the coffee table.

"Just tell me Logan. Whatever it is I can handle it, anything's better than not knowing."

Logan just looked at her. Rory couldn't take it anymore so she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

"Did you sleep with Caitlin?"

Logan looked up at her shocked.

"No, No, I didn't sleep with Caitlin." _At least not recently_ he thought to himself.

"So then what the heck is it, because both of you want to tell me something but by the looks of it neither one of you has the courage to do it."

_I haveto tell her. I just didn't think it would be so hard. But why was it so hard, it's not like I did anything wrong. I didn't cheat on Rory- except for that kiss- but that was all Caitlin I had nothing to do with that._

"Rory do you remember that long talk we had before we dated about our past relationships?"

"Yeah." Then it dawned on her. _Caitlin was the girl, the one girl other than Rory that he'd had a serious relationship with. Caitlin was the girl who broke his heart. The one girl who made him doubt love. It was Caitlin. But why does he look so sad, He said he was over her. Does he still love her?_

Rory looked at Logan and he knew what she was thinking before she said it.

"Rory I am over her. I don't love her, not like I used to but I'm not gonna lie to you and say that I don't still have a little bit something there, we were friends before anything and I don't hate her. I dont think i could ever hate her."

"So if we weren't dating? You'd be with her right now."

"No, Rory, I don't know, look Rory I love you I wanna be with you. Who cares about the would have's all I care about is now."

Rory got up and let go of his hands.

"But you still have feelings for her."

Tears started to come from Rory's eyes and when Logan saw them his heart dropped. He let out a frustrated sigh and then got up and went over to her and started to wipe away her tears, he wanted to hold her and make her feel better.

"No Logan don't!" She left his embrace pushing him away.

"What do you want me to say? Would you rather me have lied and not told you anything?"

"Do you wanna be with her?"

"No Rory I want to be with you, I love you."

"How can you say you're in love with me when you clearly still have feelings for her?"

"I don't have feelings for her Rory. She's a part of my past." Logan answered her almost yelling.

"Logan I see it in your eyes, you still feel something for her-- ya know what I can't deal with this now, I need time. I want you to go." Crying and sobbing while she said it.

"I don't want us to be over please. Rory promise me this isn't it. You're my girl Ace I'd like it to stay that way. Promise me your still my girl." Silence. "Rory, I wont leave until you do."

Rory nodded her head and Logan kissed her softly "Say it! I need to hear you say it." Logan told her.

"I'm still your girl." And with that Logan left her dorm.

He walked out of her dorm and closed her door then he kneeled next to it and stayed there leaning against the wall listening to Rory cry. _My girls in there crying because of me_. But he couldn't lie. Not to her. He stayed there for a long while just listening to her.

She was his Ace after all.

* * *

So what do you think? Let me know... I got a really critical review saying that it was a huge problem that I didn't spell check and grammar check all my chapters and that it bothered that certain person and to whomever you are I am truly sorry about it distracting you from the story I hope I did better with this chapter...All constructive criticism is welcome so bring it on...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It'd been an hour since Logan left, Rory was laying on her bed trying to deal with the facts at hand. Yes she loved Logan and yes she'd do anything for him. But she couldn't think straight she needed an outsiders opinion, and who is more of an outsider than her best friend Lorelai.

"Hey." Rory said into the phone.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai heard the hurt in her voice.

"I need you, mom." Rory begged.

"Im on my way!" Lorelai left the Inn telling Sookie she had to go and went straight speeding and not stopping for anyone.

When she got to the school, she saw Logan sitting on the floor next to the dorm. She didn't know what happened but she could be sure he had something to do with it. Logan saw Lorelai and stood up.

"Hey Lorelai." Logan said in a low voice.

"Logan- what are you doing sitting here while Rory's inside crying?"

"I" he stammered he didn't know what to say he didn't want Lorelai to be angry at him but she was gonna find out anyways.

"Im an idiot, I handled this situation completely wrong and I ended hurting Rory which is the last thing I wanted to do." Logan confessed.

"Ok, Logan why don't you go home and let me talk to Rory."

"No that's okay I wanna stay here, I need to make sure she's okay. But why don't you just go on in the doors unlocked."

"All right, but I can't guarantee that she'll come out."

"She doesn't have to. I just want her to know Im here for her."

With that Lorelai went into Rory's room and hugged her close while Rory cried into her arms and that told her everything.

It was the next morning Rory had spent the night crying on Lorelai's shoulder and wallowing. Lorelai knew that Rory loved Logan and he in turned loved her, but there was no way that they were gonna move on until Logan moved on with his feelings for Caitlin.

Rory woke up and saw Lorelai in deep thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Rory asked.

"This whole situation." Lorelai then sat up and looked Rory in the eyes. "Sweetheart, you need to let him go."

"Mom"

"No listen to me" She took Rory's hand. "You need to let him go so that he can figure out what he feels for her. And I know that it hurts and I know it'll probably break your heart to let him go, but it's what he needs. How can your relationship work if your constantly asking yourself if he's thinking about her or if he wants to be with her?"

"I know that your right mom, but what do I do if I let him go and he doesn't come back? I don't think I would be able to handle something like that."

"It'll be hard of course, baby but Ill be there for you. It always works out in the end."

Two silent tears rolled down Rory's face and she knew her mom was right. It was what he needed and she'd do anything for him, even if what he needed was for her to let him go. Lorelai said her goodbyes, told Rory to call her if she needed anything. Rory opened the door for her mom and when Lorelai walked thru it she saw Logan on the floor sleeping against the wall. Lorelai gave Rory a small smile and left. Rory went to Logan and tapped hin softly with her foot to wake him up. Logan stirred and opened his eyes, he saw Rory standing before him, holding her hand out to him to help him up. He took it. She led him into her dorm and they sat down on the couch.

They looked into each other's eyes for a long time and Logan saw something, there was some sadness in them but he also saw understanding.

"Rory--" Logan started. But Rory interrupted.

"Logan let me say what I need to say." Rory gave him a small smile. Logan nodded his head. "Im not gonna sit here and lie and say that it doesn't hurt. And I know that you didn't intentionally set out to hurt me. I was talking to my mom about something's mostly about us and she made me understand that if you love something or someone enough there are times when you need to let them go."

"Rory"

"Because they need to figure out what they want Logan you still have feelings for Caitlin and you need time to figure it out. And you can sit there and tell me it's not true, but the fact still remains that you need to see for yourself if what you had with her is really in the past and forgotten. Other wise you'll never be able to move on truly. I went through the same thing with Dean you have to deal with the past before you move on with the future."

"So what does this mean? Were over? Rory I don't want that."

"Neither do I" Rory holds Logan's hand. "We'll talk. We'll see each other. Logan I'll be there for you as a friend. Im giving you the time you need to figure things out and in the end if you still feel the same way then I'll be here waiting for you."

"All right" Logan said in a low voice. "If you really think that this is something I need to do, then I will, for you, for us."

"No Logan you need to do this for yourself."

Logan reached up and grazed her cheek. Then leaned over and kissed he softly.

He whispered in her ear as her hugged her. "Im coming back to you."

I hope so. She thought as she hugged him back. He then got up from the couch and walked out the door thinking to himself that this was for the best. He'd deal with his feelings for Caitlin and come back to Rory as soon as possible.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

Its been two days since she's seen Logan. He's called and left messages on her voice mail each night saying he was missing her and that he wasn't gonna change his mind. Rory wanted to believe him but how could he be so sure if he hasn't been spending anytime with Caitlin. Caitlin, Rory couldn't believe how angry she was at her. How could someone do that? Pretend to be your friend just to get close to Logan.

Just then she heard someone call her name.

"Rory!" Rory turned around and saw that it was Caitlin calling her. Rory just kept walking.

"Rory please let me explain."

"I don't want to talk to you Caitlin."

"Rory please" Caitlin grabbed her by the elbow and made Rory face her.

"What Caitlin? What do you have to say to me?"

"Look I didn't set out to do this to hurt anyone Rory when we met I didn't know you were Logan's girlfriend. If I had known we were in love with the same guy I would've backed off."

"Backed off of Logan" Rory asked getting a little excited over the prospect that Caitlin didn't want to be with Logan.

"No! I would have backed off our friendship." Caitlin explained. "I love Logan, Rory I'll do anything to be with him. He's worth losing a friendship over it. But I do apologize if you think I betrayed you or hurt you, I'm not a cruel person, I just do anything to get what I want."

"What do you want me to say Caitlin? Do you want me to say its alright?"

"No Rory I don't want you to say anything I just want to let you know that I'm not gonna give up, not on Logan and not on Logan's and I's relationship."

"And what if I told you that there is no relationship between you and Logan." Rory said knowing full well they were taking a break but seriously reconsidering her decision to let Logan go. "What if I said me and Logan are together and in love and nothing is ever gonna break us up."

"Well then Id call you naive."

"And whys that?"

"Because Logan called me last night. He said he was ready to see what there was between us and wanted to see if there was a chance we could work it out."

Rory just glared at her. Caitlin continued.

"When I asked him about you, he said you didn't matter. That you were a non-issue."

Rory knew better than to break down into tears she wouldn't give Caitlin the satisfaction. Even if the statement completely crushed her.

"He wouldn't say that. I admit we're on a break but that was my decision not his and when he realizes just who you really are we'll get back together, Logan loves me."

"Yeah, for now."

"What does that mean?"

"Rory, Logan and I have a past, our families are expecting us to be together. They've had our wedding planned since we were 6."

Rory got fed up and started to walk away. She didn't wanna see or hear from Caitlin anymore or ever again. But Caitlin just kept going.

"We're meant to be together Rory you can't stop this."

Rory didn't know what to think how could she compete with someone whose has so much history with Logan. She had to think but she couldn't do it here everything here reminded her of him she had to go. She decided to skip class for a couple of days and go home her mom would understand and she could make it up later. Its not like she'd be able to keep her mind on her studies anyways.

* * *

What do you think?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

Rory was ready and packed. She had to get away, she couldn't stop thinking about Logan and Caitlin together and it was driving her insane.

* * *

"Mom!" Rory yelled as she walked into the house she grew up in, it was her safe haven. It was the one place she could go to when everything else was out of whack.

"Yeah sweets im here!" Lorelai yelled back as she came down the steps to hug her daughter. "How you holding up?"

"I'm miserable!" Rory replied. "But at least I'm home."

"At least one positive thing came out of this huh. Me and you get to spend some much needed mother, daughter time together." Lorelei said.

"Yep!"

"So let the movie marathon week begin!" Rory smiled when she saw all the allotted wallow food waiting on the coffee table for her. She had her mom, her best friend and there's nothing else in the world she needed---except for Logan.

* * *

Logan had been pacing in his room for a good half hour. He was psyching himself up, 30 more minutes and he would have to meet Caitlin for coffee, he wasn't sure he even wanted to go. _But Rory was right, how could he build a future with someone if he wasn't really over his past_. With that thought he grabbed his coat and went off to meet Caitlin.

* * *

Caitlin sat at the coffee shop waiting for Logan. She was thinking about what she was gonna say to him. Whatever it was she knew that it would come naturally. She never had to pretend with Logan. She could always just be herself and he always wanted her. Of course there was never anybody else in the picture. But Rory was just a temporary thing right? They were destined to be together weren't they?

* * *

"He's probably meeting her right now." Rory said quietly.

Lorelei heard her and put the movie they were watching on pause.

"What do you mean?" Lorelei asked.

"Logan-- Caitlin-- they probably are somewhere right now together, eating or drinking or kissing or -- I don't even wanna think about what else they could be doing."

"So baby don't-- don't think it -- don't say it" Lorelei reached over and put a hand on Rory's shoulder. "Didn't he say he loved you?"

Rory nodded her head. "Didn't he say he wanted to be with you?"

"Yes!"

"So then why torture yourself. I'm sure that they only reason he's even meeting with her right now is because you asked him to."

"Do you think that was the right thing to do?"

"Honestly?" Lorelei stated playing around.

"MOM?" Rory whined.

"Yes Rory I think it was. As much for your sake as his own. Because now when he comes back to you--and he will---- you'll have absolutely no doubts to the fact that he wants to be with you."

"Your right. Thanks mom."

"Your welcome sweetheart, why don't we finish watching the movie"

Rory kept watching the movie with a small smile tugging at her lips. Her mom was right Logan was gonna come back she just had to be patient."

* * *

Logan and Caitlin were sitting across from each other at the small café. They ordered their coffees and were sipping at them.

Logan was uncomfortable and Caitlin could feel it.

"You don't have to be nervous around me Logan."

"I'm not nervous Caitlin I'm frustrated."

" Why don't you call me Rose anymore?" Caitlin asked trying to change the change the subject. All she got in return was a glare from Logan.

"Alright, Alright!" Caitlin said trying to get Logan to back off with the glares. "Why are you so frustrated?"

"Why am I frustrated Caitlin? I don't know maybe because in the little time that you've been here you've managed to push me apart from the only girl I think I've ever really loved."

"You loved me!" Caitlin responded getting a little angry Logan said he never really loved her.

"No Caitlin I think I was more infatuated with you. I don't know if it was ever really love." Logan said honestly.

Caitlin didn't know what to say. She wanted to cry but didn't want to do it in front of Logan so she said her goodbyes to him and left the café. As soon as she walked out she waited for the tears to come but they didn't. She just started thinking Logan didn't really mean what he said. He only said that because of Rory. And she was gonna finish that off soon.

* * *

Rory and her mom finished watching the movies and talked some more. After awhile she felt better and decided to go back to her dorm. Her mom was right Logan loved her. As she walked into her hallway she noticed Caitlin coming towards her.

"Caitlin, what are you doing here? I asked you to stay away from me."

"I don't care! Listen Rory I'm only here to tell you that Logan and I are gonna be together it doesn't matter how many games you try to play."

"Caitlin I'm not playing any games. I'm not like you. I don't have to play games for Logan to love me, he just does."

"Right, so if he loves you so much why was he with me tonight."

"What are you talking about? That stupid little pity coffee date he asked you on because I wanted him to be sure he had no feelings for you?"

"It was more than that."

"Yeah like what."

"I don't think it counts as a pity date if he asked me back to his dorm afterward."

"Caitlin what are you talking about?" Rory was getting fed up with her.

"Face it Rory when it comes to me and you, with Logan you will always be the one who replaced me."

Rory couldn't take Caitlin anymore. She had to straighten this all out now and there's only one person who could possibly do that...

* * *

All reviews welcome!!!


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

Rory's mind was in a whirlwind she didn't know what she was thinking all she knew was that she needed to know the truth. _Could Logan really of slept with Caitlin, I mean I knew he used to care for her but he assured me it wasn't as deep as it used to be. Have I really lost him._ She needed to talk to him, so continued to run to his dorm. When she got there she knocked loudly.

Logan opened the door to an out of breath Rory, she looked angry and hurt. His first thought was to pull her into his arms but he didn't know if he would be welcome to do so.

Before he even had a chance to try Rory breezed past him into his apartment and sat on his couch.

"What the bloody hell is going on here??" Finn yelled coming out of his room. "Don't you people know I'm trying to study!!"

"Finn its 8 o clock at night and you've never studied a day in your life." Logan replied.

"Ah!! Very true my friend, looks like you know me well" He sees Rory on the couch. "I guess Ill take this opportunity to uh-- uh--- leave"

With that Finn walked out. Logan waited for Finn to close the door and then walked into the kitchen.

"Would you like something to drink Rory?"

"Did you sleep with her?" Rory asked so quietly he almost didn't hear her.

"What Rory?? No!! I didn't sleep with her." Rory started to cry silently and Logan took the opportunity to walk to her and hold her.

And let her cry.

* * *

Its been about an hour and Rory has finally calmed down.

"Do you want to tell me, what got you so distraught?"

"Caitlin" Rory answered.

"I should of known, Ace, whatever she said is a lie.. Look I went and met her for coffee a simple date like you asked me to but really there was no point….I was miserable. All I could think about was you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know where you were coming from giving me space to see if I still felt what I use to feel for her but the fact is I don't need it anymore. Caitlin and I are done. W were over the second I found her in bed with my best friend."

"So you're not gonna talk to her again."

"No Rory, it would have been nice if we could've been friends, I mean I've known her forever but No I wont talk to her anymore she's caused to many problems. Your what's important to me. I cant lose you."

" Logan can we just move on from this. Pretend this last week never happened and just start to move forward."

"Definitely that's all I want. A fresh start. Starting with that infamous first date we never got to go on."

"Yeah well, you know what they say third times the charm."

"True, very true Ace!"

* * *

Logan let Rory go with a sweet kiss and a promise to see her later. He knew he swore to Rory that he would never talk to Caitlin again but he had to break it just this once. Caitlin needed to know it was over between them. If not she'd just keep causing problems. He was gonna end things with Caitlin once and for all.

* * *

Caitlin was in the library reading when she saw Logan walking up to her. _Good this is my chance to make some improvement. _But when she saw the glare in his eyes she knew this wasn't gonna be a nice talk.

"Logan, how nice to see you" Caitlin stated.

"Cut the act Caitlin, did you tell Rory that we slept together?"

"Why would I tell her that?" Acting all sweetly.

"Oh I don't know maybe cause you're a vindictive bitch."

"I am not a bitch!!" Caitlin growled back. "You ever think maybe it was her who lied just so she could go crying back to you."

"Rory's not like that. She's not like you. She doesn't have to play all these childish mind games. "

"Oh right!! Cause she's practically perfect in everyway!!" Caitlin muttered. "Rory, the Mary Poppins of our generation."

"I'm sick of having this conversation with you Caitlin. I need you to listen and listen well. You and I are over. I love Rory. I wanna be with Rory, I've tolerated you up to this point because we used to be friends but if you keep pushing its not gonna end well. So don't talk to me, Don't talk to Rory. Just stay away from the both of us." Logan shouted, Then turned around and left.

Caitlin was shocked and hurt. But it was her pride that hurt more that her heart.

__

I guess its time to step it up a notch. I'm gonna have to dig a little deeper into Rory's past.

* * *

Authors note:

Hey everyone!! I know its been a long time since Ive updated. But Im back!!!! Alright right to issue at hand...The next chapter is gonna be the 3rd chance for their first date. Theres not gonna be any hassles or problems, just romance and maybe a lot of smooches. i just gotta right it first so if anyone has any ideas of what the perfect first date should be let me know and Ill totally credit you with the idea ok.

Alright Ill let you guys go, but dont forget to review even if its just to say the chapter sucked....Cause all reviews and criticism are helpful. They help me grow and better myself. Thanks for reading I truly appreciate each and everyone of you. BYE!!!!!!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

Logan's Dorm

Colin comes out of his room and see's Logan pacing. He decides to ignore him and gets himself some water from the fridge when he returns he see Logan look at his watch again and then continue to pace.

"Okay, I give" Colin says. "What's going on? You nervous about your date?"

"No, not at all, I'm cool as a cucumber can't you tell" Logan replies sarcastically.

"What's going on, your already dressed, you've got the girl, all you gotta do now is pick her up."

"Yeah I know that. I just don't want to get there to early. I don't want to seem desperate I told her Id pick her up, and I will, I just don't wanna get there to early."

As Logan and Colin are talking, they hear a knock on the door. Logan opens it up to find Rory. She's standing there with a huge smile on her face holding a picnic basket.

"Rory, what's going on?"

"Well Logan, fact of the matter is that the last two times I let you a plan our first date, it kinda went to hell. So I figured that if I wanted it done right I'd have to do it myself. Besides I always thought you liked girls who took a little initiative."

"Very true Ace."

"So, are you ready?"

"Definitely" Logan replied. He grabbed Rory's hand pulled her in for a sweet kiss on the lips and they were on their way. Logan having completely forgot about Colin.

"Alright, yeah. Good talk then, have fun! As if I'm invisible!" Colin states to himself.

* * *

Rory and Logan

"So a picnic at your favorite spot huh? I gotta say Ace I absolutely love the idea."

"Yep, its perfect no meddlesome ex-girlfriends or friends popping in to try to ruin it." Rory agreed.

Logan picks a spot a lays down a cloth blanket. And helps Rory sit down as well.

"You are quite the gentleman Logan Huntzberger"

"Yeah well I did pick up a few things from etiquette class." Logan says. " Logan reaches for the picnic basket and opens it up. "So what do we have here." Logan laughs. " Take out Chinese and chocolate covered strawberries. My favorite. Even if its not classic picnic food."

"Yeah well I thought that if we wanted to have the perfect date, it would be better if I avoided cooking the food myself. Otherwise this date might end with us holding hands in the emergency room." Rory replied.

"Oh its all good Rory. I was just teasing, and don't worry about cooking I can teach you a few things."

"Ha, I guess you are just full of surprises."

"Yeah I guess I am."

Logan grabbed one of the strawberries and fed it to Rory. Rory gladly accepted and gave Logan a light kiss as a thank you.

"Its beautiful here Rory. I love it. How'd you find this place anyway."

"Actually it was my mom who found it. She came up to visit one time and got completely lost, anyways to make a long story short she found this piece of property and declared it Gilmore Girls Land and made me pinky swear to never reveal its location to anyone"

"So what your saying is you could get in a lot of trouble for bringing me here."

"Yeah I guess I could. But that doesn't really matter."

"It doesn't?" Logan asked.

"Nope your worth it."

Logan smiles at Rory and kisses her. _She's absolutely breathtaking. I don't ever want to stop kissing her_. Logan thinks.

* * *

Hours later

The date had been fantastic, kissing under the moonlight. Sharing eachother's inner most thoughts. Being able to feel connected to another person. At Rory's dorm. Logan and Rory are leaning against her door kissing. Nothing and no one on their minds except each other.

Breaking off the kiss for a little air, Rory says "You really didn't need to walk me all the way home. I know your dorm's farther."

"Its no big deal Ace and what kind of man would If I didn't walk my girlfriend home from our first date."

"True." Rory says and they kiss again.

"Tonight was perfect Rory, you make me feel so good and safe. Like I don't have to be scared of anything when I'm around you I can just be myself. No pressure from my dad or finishing school or anything. Just free to be me and relax.

"I feel the same way Logan."

They continue to kiss and its starts to get heated. When Rory finally pulls away.

"Id invite you in but I'm really not that kind of girl."

"What kind of girl?" Logan asks.

"The kind that sleeps with someone on the first date. Silly."

"But this is our third date."

Rory giggles. "Patience is a virtue my love."

"I guess." Logan replies. " Ill call you tomorrow"

"Yeah but not too early im driving down to Stars Hollow, tomorrow morning."

"Aww off to gossip to your mom huh"

"You know it. And to do a little laundry. Of course"

"Of course. Well be gentle, I really want her to like me."

"She already does Logan."

Logan smiles at her. Kisses her one more time and leaves. Rory opens the door into her dorm and walks in.

_The perfect end to a great night._

TBC

* * *

Authors note:

You guys have no idea how hard getting this chapter out was for me. But i did it and I am proud of myself. Well, the actual date idea goes to SAM (Who's a very naughty girl for not signing in and letting me thank you properly). Anyways I guess Ill just have to do it here. So Thank u,THANK U, THANK U, THANK U, thank u, and thank you for the great idea . I was completely deadlocked and had no clue what to do, but you were right. Sometimes women need to stand up and do what needs to be done to make perfection happen. I hope I did it justice though.

Well, to all my other wonderful reviewers thank you very much for the feedback I truly do appreciate it. Its nice to know people are liking it. Anyways, newcomers don't be afraid to leave a review….all comments are helpful!!!

Bye!!


End file.
